Otra Historia
by FMJ26
Summary: Recuerdo que ese día comenzo como cualquier otro pero entonces ESO llego. Luego lo último que recuerdo es correr con un grupo de personas ninguno de nosotros durmio esa noche aterrados al escuchar estudiantes gritandos y carne desgarrandose.


Capitulo 1

_**10 horas antes del incidente**_  
><em>6:30. Intersección de la calle 9na of Konoha.<em>

"Si no fuera por la neblina matutina no valdría la pena venir aquí"- Una de las dos figuras que caminaban en la neblina dijo. La otra solo se encogió de hombros y observo el cielo con una expresión de aburrimiento. El sol inicio a salir revelando a la luz mejor las dos siluetas que caminaban. La primera era un joven alto cabello y piel azul llevaba un suéter negro con un jacket azul con una línea grande blanca. El otro joven más pequeño estaba vestido todo negro si hacemos una excepción por el collar de cadenas morado, tambien con un pequeño símbolo en el medio de su camiseta de un abanico rojo y blanco. Su cabello negro como la tinta se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo.  
>Los dos caminando en un profundo silencio disfrutándolo mientras podían, había una razón muy peculiar para caminar a la secundaria a tempranas horas del día, y es que ninguno de ellos dos soportaba estar rodeados de gente. Mientras que ellos entraban a la preparatoria no notaron los extraños sucesos debajo de ella, se encuentra en la Gran Academia Shinobi, cuya locación es la cima más grande de las 5 grandes locaciones de Japón, cuya locación es la calle decima encima de una <em>gran<em> loma. Pero en la calle cuarta sin que nadie se diera cuenta un extraño ser salía del alcantarillado.  
>Cuando los dos jóvenes por fin llegaron a su destino, el viejo árbol de flores de sakura, procedieron a sentarse donde comúnmente lo hacían. Cuando de repente un sonido ensordecedor de una banda empezó a sonar, el joven más pequeño reviso su bolsillo, y contesto,<p>

"Itachi porque tienes el habito de irte a la secundaria y no levantarme! Sabes las clase de cosas que tengo que hacer para ir allá"- dijo la voz del celular.  
>"Tú como yo sabemos que lo si te levantó, Sasuke. El problema tuyo es<em><span><strong> levantarte<strong>_"- dijo Itachi con tono serio, volteándose para observar alrededor." Además necesito llegar al lugar donde yo y Kisame nos sentamos para que ninguna persona intente quitárnoslo." Oyó un hondo suspiro indicándole que su hermanito se acaba de levantar con mal humor como él lo supuso.

"Olvida el maldito lugar! No vale la pena levantarse a la seis de la mañana para eso. Además… -Sasuke dijo `tratando' de imitar su voz -"nosotros dos sabemos que es una patética excusa para pasar mas tiempo con tu 'novio' "- el concluyo, los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron ya que su hermanito lo decidió decir increíblemente largo, al pasar dos segundos de un silencio incomodo decidió hablar,

"Sasuke cuantas veces debo decirte que yo y Kisame somos _**solo amigos **_ a diferencia de la relación tan intima que tienes con ese estupido rubio t-"- el no logro terminar la oración cuando escucho una,

"DEJA A NARUTO FUERA DE ESTÁ CONVERSACIÓN!"-gritó Sasuke arrepintiéndose al dares cuentas de lo que acaba de hacer, frunció el ceño al escuchar dos voces reírse de el " Nos vemos después _hermano_"- dijo casi gruñendo.  
>"Hn"- dijo Itachi, regresando a su lugar bajo el Viejo árbol, sentándose junta a Kisame.<br>Dicha persona sentada leyendo el Shonen Jump de esa semana, este pauso un momento, para observar el pequeño edificio de maestros y profesores.

"Oye sabes que hoy se celebran los 100 años de aniversario de la fundación de la escuela no deberían de haber llegado por lo menos una gran parte de los profesores ya"-pauso para señalar el vacio edificio" que no se supone que deberían de haber llegado?"- el termino. Itachi miro el edificio luego a el y dijo, "Quizás tengas razón o simplemente llegaron tarde"

"¿Todos a la vez?"- menciono Kisame, después de un momento de silencio, dejaron ir el tema.  
>Itachi se quedo observando recostado en la hierba el cielo mientras que Kisame saco su desayuno de la mochila. Cuando saco el emparedado, pauso y se dirigió a Itachi, este lo observo con una mirada de que ocurre.<p>

"¿Acaso desayunaste hoy?"- el pregunto, Itachi hace una pauso y niega la cabeza, no sabiendo exactamente porque solo que una parte de el moría por recibir algo de él indirectamente. Kisame le dio otro emparedado que había guardado en su mochila, una parte de la mente de Itachi pensó que si había tomado su tiempo para hacerle eso a él, se ruborizo al pensamiento rápidamente cubriéndolo al morder el emparedado.

Después de esos los minutos fueron volando y antes de lo que sabían ya estaban dirigiéndose a clases.

**Punto de vista de Itachi**

Kisame y yo nos encontrábamos en una de las primeras horas de clases, por suerte, hoy y mañana son los únicos días que estoy con él en misma clase. Ahora nos encontramos en Biología observando el reportaje de las mañanas con un famoso biólogo de Japón. Su nombre es Sinsuke Zetsu hasta ahora lo que sabemos es que está casado con un joven llamado Tobi que tiene problemas de personalidad y escoge el nombre de Madara cuando esta de mal humor, es orgulloso dueño del segundo domo de vegetación en Japón y su extraño color es el resultado de un experimento que salió mal. Está siendo entrevistado por Asuma Sarutobi el reportero de las noticias de la mañana.  
>"Así que Sr. Sinsuke q -"-Asuma fue interrumpido por una tos acompañada con una sonrisa extraña "Puedes llamarme Zetsu. <strong>Por favor<strong>"- los dos lados de Zetsu dijo, algunos compañeros de clases temblaron al escuchar su voz, otros no exactamente prestando atención.  
>"Bien Sr- quiero decir Zetsu puede decirnos ¿de que se trato ese medicina Nueva Era?"- dijo el reportero mientras Zetsu se arreglaba su bata de laboratorio.<p>

"Bueno la Nueva Era es una vacuna que se aplica para mejorar las condiciones del cuerpo cuando este se encuentra en su estado más crítico. Cuando la medicina es aplicada a las células del cuerpo estas se fusionan creando la Célula X con su creación las más grandes enfermedades pueden temer. Ya que está hace función de anti-cuerpo-célula sanguínea. De hecho ya he hecho experimentos que la vacuna observen."- el hace una pausa para buscar algo en su bolsillo, volteo a ver a Kisame y lo observo escribiendo, yo copio sus acciones y escribo quien sabe si el profesor mande un reporte sobre esto. Entonces Zetsu saca una foto y la muestra a la cámara era una gato, este se encontraba atropellado, algunos compañeros poniendo cara de asco a eso. Entonces vuelven con Zetsu y Asuma ambos ocupados, Asuma observando la foto y Zetsu sacando otra para el horror de los que estaban en clase. Los que estaban en clase orando para que no fuera otro animal muerto, pero no lo era, era el mismo gato solamente que más sano y sin mencionar que su patas trasera estaban de nuevo ahí (en la otra foto sus patas estaban muy dañadas) .

Asuma parpadeo y observe de cerca, algunos de los del salón no lo creían, hasta que Zetsu salió del lugar y luego volvió con algo. Y ese algo para el horror de algunos era el gato de la foto.

"Su nombre es Lázaro un compañero le llamo así, al aplicarle la Nueva Era, le tomó unas dos semanas en adaptarse a eso pero lo logro."- el dijo, Lázaro acurrucándose en el, entonces hubo un silencio hasta que Asuma pregunto,

"Has probado esto en humanos?"- Asuma pregunto, Zetsu en otro lado se le observaba nervioso así que su lado oscuro fue el que respondió,  
>"<strong>Ahora nos encontramos probando en 28 personas con un estado crítico a la muerte. <strong>**Por hacemos lo que podemos. ****¿Supongo que no tiene más preguntas?"-** Zetsu oscuro dijo, Asuma empezó a negar su cabeza, cuando sonó la música de la novela de la mañana, indicando a los estudiantes que la entrevista termino.  
>El resto de las clases fueron aburridas, el professor al final si nos puso un reporte, debo agradecerle después a Kisame. Antes de saberlo ya nos encontrábamos en las últimas clases y los extraños eventos iniciaron.<p> 


End file.
